Breaks In The Coding
by AnotherGenericNerd
Summary: A written version of Loverofpiggies Error!Sans comic in which a blueberry is being kidnapped and his brother can't handle that. Link to the comic in the story.


Its 4 am so what better way to waste time and want to die than drunkenly post something i shouldn't?! Yeah! lets screw my flimsy excuse for a reputation through the floor!

Based off this

(based of the entire comic- but this is really just a written version of part 9 to the end minus the epilogue)

If Papyrus had skin, his circulation would've been cut off by how tight the 'strings' were. Error reared back, cackle glitching as if he was choking on it. The bone that materialized in his hand was blood red, unaffected by the gold glow of the corridor. From behind the closest pillar, his own Sans' armor scuffed roughly against stone as he slid to the ground. He hated thinking what might happen to his brother when he died.

He didn't want to die. Sans needed him. Snowdin needed him, Undyne needed him.

But…

Error wasn't moving.

His arm glitched in place as if he was fighting against himself. Papyrus wasn't sure if he was fighting against killing him, or fighting against a reluctance to kill him. Error's face twisted to an expressions Papyrus couldn't name, smile vacant and tilting down at the edges.

The chuckle that left him was more of a startled gasp, a bit stuttered from his near death experience.

Error twitched, disguising the movement as a glitch. Static hissed lowly around the corridor.

"I was wondering… If maybe you were holding back."

There was complete silence. His Sans had stopped whimpering, large blue eyes peeking around stone; trying to catch his. But he didn't look away from the discolored red, yellows, and blues of Errors pupils. There was a hesitation behind the glitches. He could tell.

"I guess I was right. You're still a Sans, after all." Error almost flinched, barely disguising it behind a flare of static.

"That's why you possessed my bro, right?" Error's hand was shaking. The crackle of static was mounting slowly, spiking erratically with the glitches of Error's eyes. "Because… despite everything. You're still you." Papyrus forced himself not to smile at how his arm lowered just a little- but was just as quickly raised back that inch. But it was still leeway.

He was listening; and Papyrus was not going to let go of this chance now that he'd grabbed it.

"And were still brothers."

"No matter the universe… you still can't hurt me."

Error wasn't smiling anymore. He hadn't really been since he caught him. His voice trembled with the weight of the glitches but Papyrus refused to believe that was the only reason.

"...You don't know what youre talking about," He managed. His voice seemed to flicker, fractured and fluctuating.

"You're right. I'm only guessing." He made to move, slowly lifting himself to sit upright. He kept his eyes carefully locked on Error's. When nothing happened, he stood. "My bro- My sans believes there is good in everyone. And… I want to believe that too." Error's frown dipped a little further, but his arm didn't. The strings were slack by now and seemed to melt into nothing- forgotten.

Situated better on his feet, he continued. "I don't know what happened to you, or your timeline," A step closer. "But… I'm willing to bet anything…"

"You had friends and family there who loved you."

Papyrus smiled gently.

"Right?"

A full body flinch followed his words, as though he had fired a blaster at him instead. The static mounted to a roar and Error dropped the bones in favor of cradling his head, sockets drowned in error signs.

Advancing another step had Error sputter out what might have been words, so mangled with glitches that he couldn't make out anything sensible.

Error stumbled back a foot, pawing at his face as if attempting to claw out the glitches.

A disconcerted shiver ran up Papyrus' spine but he continued anyway. "...and if I ever saw my bro like this…"

Another garbled scream of code and warped static made Papyrus wish he had ears to cover. The sound was piercing; agitated and angry and _scared._ Anyone else would call it nervous, but Papyrus knew his brother, glitched maniac or not. Different universe or not.

"Because I love him, with all my heart…" Error shook his head violently back and forward. It was if he believed if he refused enough, Papyrus' words wouldn't matter.

Error swung his head around towards his voice, but without pupils Papyrus had no idea if he wasn't actually looking at him or not. It didn't matter. He didn't need his eyes to listen.

It was better this way.

" -I would never leave him to suffer like this."

(All after this was changed after reading ch.10)

Papyrus punctuated his words with action, fingers closing around a bone and throwing them forward. The other managed a choked hiss of static, one hand kept pressed firmly over his face while the other swung up, ripping open the coding. He stumbled backwards into the white void, narrowly missing being impaled by the attack as he fled.

Papyrus grinned bitterly, narrowing his sockets into the void. It was so empty. No walls, no floor or ceiling, nobody. It was unnerving.

He focused on Error and chuckled humorlessly.

"Is that where you came from? Heh, buddy, you can't just kill everyone I love and run."

The static cut off with the glitches around Error's eyes and he scowled at Papyrus. A grimdark smile was aimed his way and Error's rematerialized pupils swung up and _past him._

" _You're right."_

A sharp swing of his arm sent blue strings flashing past Papyrus like threads of light. Every subconscious alarm Papyrus had blared and he spun in time to see the strings twine around Sans- _his Sans._

Already his blasters were charging up. He turned again to face Error, cold settling in his bones.

The maniac was smirking.

He gave a harsh yank of the strings and Papyrus could hear Sans' armor make a sound similar to chalk on a board as he was dragged past him. Past his hands, past the blasters- past _him-_

Sans was screaming. He was too- but all he could hear was laughter and static.

Everything was a blur of gold and black and blue- and then the void was closing and Papyrus was lunging forward.

"Not him! Please, anything but him! Take me instead-!"

Error's grin was feral.

"I don't want _you,"_ He snarled through the last gaps in the code.

"f you want your brother back…"

Papyrus cried out as his hand swished through golden light, the white void blinking away.

The hall still echoed with the glitched undertones of Error's voice.

" _Come find me."_


End file.
